Singapore Buses route 10
Service 10 is a trunk service plying between Tampines and East Tanjong Pagar, plying through Old Airport Road and Shenton Way. Demand was generally lower after the opening of Circle Line Stages 1/2 and 4/5, after most load was swept into service 10 between Tampines and Suntec City, and also between HarbourFront and Kent Ridge. Even though it was rationalised, there is still considerable load in between. Even though it still receives considerable load from Tampines all the way to Vie Bar and Mad Nest, it passes through Simpang Bedok and Beach Road Prawn Mee areas. Weekend frequencies were poor as SBS Transit adds resources to service 14, where it connects to the Orchard Road shopping areas. Service 10 is a wheelchair-accessible bus route since 26 Mar 2012. It received additional buses under the Bus Service Enhancement Programme progressively from 2013 onwards. Service 10 is one of only three trunk routes to start at 5:00am (alongside Service 119 and 154), but the only one to start at 5:00am daily. It connects to various destinations: *East Village *Simpang Bedok *Eastwood Centre *Bedok Camp/Bedok Junction MRT Station *Vie Bar *Ampang Yong Tau Foo *Mad Nest *Beach Road Prawn Mee *Old Airport Road Market & Food Centre *Suntec City *Singapore Conference Hall History On 11 April 1971, it was introduced as a service between Bedok Road/Lorong Chuan and Prince Edward Road under 1971 Bus Reorganisation. Later on, on 16 June 1971, it was extended to Shipyard Road. On 1 June 1978, it was shortened to Jurong, deleted sectors replaced by 251. On 15 June 1980, it was even extended to 54 Worthing Road. On 27 April 1984, it was amended to Tampines Avenue 5, and at the same time, double deckers were introduced to the route using Leyland Atlanteans. On 29 March 1987, when everybody moves, it was extended to Tampines Block 123. On 1 July 1990, it was shortened to Clementi. On 28 June 1992, it was amended to ply Tanjong Katong Road, Dunman Road and Old Airport Road instead of Mountbatten Road under TransitLink Network Integration Exercise Phase 8, and on 7 March 1999, it was shortened to Keppel Club. Timothy Mok had went there in 2004. On 2 July 2005, it was amended to serve Fullerton Road (Fullerton Square) stop and Robinson Road (opp AIA Tower), skipping Collyer Quay (Clifford Centre). On 29 October 2006, it calls at the bus stop outside VivoCity along Telok Blangah Road. On 17 April 2010, two changes are made - shortened to East Tanjong Pagar and on 2 May 2010, amended to Tampines Block 102. The contract was also retained by Arriva Tampines. On 26 April 2014, the Scania OmniCitys were replaced by brand new New Routemasters. On 17 April 2017, the contract was retained by Arriva Tampines. On 23 November 2018, this service was permanently discontinued with 23 taking over them. Fleet Service 10 consists of the majority of Volvo B9TLs and Scania K230UBs, with the minority of Volvo Olympian 3-Axles. 1 SD and 1 DD cross over to service 10e during peak periods (normal fleet is 3 SDs and 13 DDs). 1 SD from service 30e, as well as 1 SD from service 39 will perform on service 10 on weekends, replacing several service 10 DDs. Route Information Eastbound Westbound